Iggy Koopa - insane! Larry Koopa - pure hart! - Part 2
Voice #1: Ooh... Oooooh... What happened to me... What is this place? Voice #2: Bleh heh heh heh heh... Oh, you're awake, Princess! Voice #1: ...Huh? Wendie O Koopa opens her eyes and sees a caped figure, who wields a staff. Wendy and Roy are then shown getting married at an altar Wendie O Koopa: Wh-What's going on here?! Luigi appears. Luigi: Count! Yeah, um, 'K, so preparations are complete... Iggy Koopa: Mmm... Then it shall be begun...by Count Bleck! A bell starts ringing Iggy Koopa: Roy... Ferocious and fearsome, you take Wendy to be your lawfully wedded wife 'til your games be over? Roy Koopa: Bwah ha ha! Will I marry Wendie? Are you kidding me? The answer's YESSSSSSSSS! Wendie O Koopa... Noble princess, pure of heart... Do you take Roy to be your lawfully wedded husband 'til your games be over? WENDIE O KOOPA: Now, wait just a second! You will explain to me what is going on...RIGHT NOW! Iggy Koopa: Bleh heh heh heh heh... Is it not obvious? This is your wedding, Princess! WENDIE O KOOPA: But...why in the WORLD am I marrying Roy?! Roy Koopa: Bwah ha ha! Hey, no gripes from THIS side of the altar, Bleck old boy! I don't get the details, but the count here has gone to a lot of trouble planning this! Just relax! We'll get married, we'll be in love, it'll be awesome! Finally! Wendie O Koopa: No! And who picked this dress out? It's AWFUL! Take me back to my castle immediately! Luigi brainwashes her. Luigi: Yeah, um, being rude to the esteemed count is sort of frowned on, 'K? So, yeah, Wendie O Koopa, I'm gonna need you to answer the count now... Do you, take Roy to be your wedded husband 'til your games be over? wendie o koopa: Unh... Nuh... No... Luigi: Gee... You sure are a fighter. But yeah, no one withstands my super- hypnosis, sorry. "I do." Say it now, 'K? He brainwashes her even more wendie o koopa: Oooh... Ooooh oh... ......I..... I....do...... The altar rumbles and a black liggy emits from it Roy Koopa: WH-WHAT?!? The crowd is shown, along with Morton Koopa, who is on the ground. He gets up, then he looks around Morton Koopa: What in the world...? Eh? What am I doing here? Morton Koopa: Huh? Is that...WENDIE O KOOPA over there??? And that guy is...HEY! The Chaos Heart appears, then it rises up to Iggy Koopa Iggy Koopa: BLEH HEH HEH HEH! BLECK! Yes, all precisely as written in the ARK Prognosticus! Already it is unleashed! The Chaos Heart! Luigi: Oh, yeah, um, congratulations, Count... Morton Koopa: HALT! Morton steps in Iggy Koopa: And just who are you? ...Asked Count Bleck. Morton Koopa: Oh, no! I don't give my name to scoundrels! Just watch as Morton punishes you for your badness! HERE I GO! Luigi: Yeah, I'm gonna need you to stop right this second, 'K? If you interrupt this now... Morton Koopa jumps on top of Roy, then the Chaos Heart Morton Koopa: Here's where Morton rescues wendie o koopa! Eh? The place rumbles violently and the screen fades out, then it fades back in, showing the Chaos Heart. Iggy Koopa appears with the ARK Prognosticus, and Luigi also appears. Larry Koopa Um, yeah, so are you alright, Count? Iggy Koopa: Fools... Pointless acts like these will earn you only pain...from Count Bleck! Very well. As the Chaos Heart is secured, this ragtag group now lacks use. Luigi: Um, so, yeah, Count... This means you may turn to a new page of dark prophecies... Iggy Koopa spreads out both of his arms. Iggy Koopa: Open your mouth, darkness! Consume everything and destroy all worlds, as told in the prophecy! CONT BLECK! TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Larrie Koopa's pure heart